The Defensive Argumentation: She is Beautiful
by misschinitapr
Summary: Sheldon surprises everyone when he feels the need to defend Amy. Rated T: Fluffy one shot short Shamy fanfic. Hope you enjoy! Comments and reviews are welcome.


Amy sat at the dinner table in awkward silence while Bernadette and Penny giggled. Sheldon was never good at reading facial cues but even he could tell Amy was uncomfortable. He was terrible at discerning emotions but with Amy it was different.

"Well… this is uncalled for. I will have you both know your actions are impertinent and objectionable. I will not tolerate this behavior." Sheldon said with a stern look in his eyes.

They guys ate quietly not wanting to make a scene at the restaurant. They most definitely did not want to end up on the wrong side of what was going to ensue shortly. Everyone knew full well that when Sheldon found something unfair, the rant could go on forever.

"Come on Sheldon, we were just kidding. Don't take it that way. Right Amy?" Bernadette said in her softest yet squeaky voice, smirking. She still found her musings with Penny to be quite funny.

Amy nodded as she mustered her best can-this-be-over smile.

"I will not allow a repeat of what happened when you two went shopping without Amy for your wedding, crushing Amy's heart." He clenched his teeth accentuating his jawline recalling the look on Amy's face when she had opened the door for him that day.

"Sheldon, we were kidding. Of course Amy can share her thoughts and opinions regarding my upcoming wedding. Plus I already told her she could wear whatever dress floats her boat." Penny snapped back waving her hand. "Now stop making such a big deal." She sipped some wine.

"It's alright, Sheldon." Amy said embarrassment shading her face.

"No, it most certainly is NOT alright Amy! This is another form of bullying… is what it is! Only is disguised in "humor" and it's more hurtful when it comes from "friends". He accentuated with air quotes.

"Sheldon!" Penny's voice was now matching Sheldon's unimpressed tone. "How dare you call me a bully? We were just joking, alright! We sometimes use humor to help Amy understand womanly kind of stuff she may not necessarily get. But Amy knows well we are on HER side and we are her FRIENDS, here to HELP her. We have even offered to give her a makeover if she wants to feel better about herself. Right, Ames? She knows we mean well and we are just kidding with her. Learn to take a joke like her and can we please just move on?" She snorted in annoyance.

"Joking and kidding? You were both cringing while she spoke and practically laughed in her face before she was even finished. I've yet to hear an apology." His voice kept raising as he spoke "What difference does it make if she wants to wear a bright colored dress and it's not the correct one for this season? What does that even mean? What difference does it make if she doesn't want to wear much makeup because she feels it will melt off her face? What difference does it make if she wants to skip using heels this occasion because her feet feel sore? She could wear her orthopedics, no makeup a mumu dress and she would still be the most beautiful woman there. I guarantee it!" He said as he knocked on the table.

Noticing Sheldon was really set off, everyone stares at each other not knowing what to say next. Amy blushed.

Leonard bravely broke the silence. He calmly began while trying to fish the right words "Well Sheldon, beauty is in the eye of the beholder and…"

"What? That means nothing coming from you. You thought you loved Penny from the moment you saw her and she hadn't even opened her mouth. And don't you dare chuckle, Howard. I'm looking at you. You stopped dating Bernadette because you wanted to hold out for someone better suited for your excessively demanding aesthetic needs. Raj, you are no better either. You have mentioned multiple times that you want to date woman that are tens." The guys had nothing to respond. People in the swanky restaurant were stealing looks at the table and the waiter had done a 180 turn a few times already.

He looked around dropping his tone but was still stern. "As a scientist, I've closely observed Amy. I've seen her through years of cardigans and, and, and… skirts. I've seen her face flushed from all color and her swollen red nose when she has been sick. I've seen her in dresses for proms and weddings and other social nonsense. I've seen her in costumes: Kangaroo, Raggedy Ann, Snow White, Star Trek. I've even seen her naked." Sheldon paused, without a hint of embarrassment, glancing at Amy. "I've come to the conclusion that Amy is very beautiful. She deserves to be treated kindly."

He softly said with a glimmer in his eyes "Her interior is never affected by what she wears externally. Who she IS always shines thru because she is unique. In an ever changing chaotic world she is like my trains, unchangeable. She remains smart, sassy, loyal, honest and kind. I wouldn't change a thing about her." He took her hand and pulled her up from her seat. He stared into her now tear filled green eyes and gave her a warm smile.

"Good night to you all." Sheldon said dryly his southern accent seeping through, tossing his napkin on the table. He placed his hand on small of her back as he nudge Amy towards the restaurant door. Penny and Bernadette exchanged guilty looks feeling terrible. How could something so unintentional turn into something so unexpected?

"I have to say, I'm kind of proud of Sheldon." Raj said as they all looked at Sheldon and Amy making their way up the stairs towards the exit. They all nodded in agreement.

Walking slowly behind her, Sheldon whispered in Amy's ear "Are you okay?" His low tone sending shivers down her spine.

She turned for a moment her green eyes looking up to connect with his baby blues. In a soft whisper she leaned into his ear. "I'm okay. Thank you. But may I respectfully point out something?" She pulled back briefly to look for approval then continued "you Dr. Cooper, may have possibly lost your mind tonight." She gave him a shy smile trying to lighten the mood of what had just happened.

He smiled back. "I didn't Dr. Fowler. My thoughts haven't been clearer. As a matter of fact…"

He stood in front of the restaurant's door and slowly pulled Amy close to him, feeling her smaller frame warmly melt into his own body as he held her very close against him, his arm wrapped around her waist. He stared into her eyes wanting to uncover every mystery from within her. With his free hand he gently stroked her cheek, softly shifting her hair off her shoulder. He leaned in slowly brushing her lips with his, then bonding into a deeper passionate kiss. Amy was dazed and trembling as they broke a few inches apart.

He hesitated a moments… "After tonight, there is no doubt in my mind we need to talk. I would like to alter the paradigm of our relationship."

Amy bit her lip. "Sheldon, I'm not sure I know what you mean."

Their friends stared in disbelief with silly smiles on their faces, Penny pulling at Bernadette's arm while Bernadette tugged back with giddiness. Sheldon looked around the restaurant briefly.

"What I'm saying is that I would like us to have a **permanent** relationship agreement…" He swallowed before carefully proceeding.

"Amy Farrah Fowler, would you give me the honor of being of your husband?" He said as he pulled MeeMaw's ring from his pocket.

Amy's smile lit up the room as her hand covered her lips. She then placed her arms around his neck and kissed him one more time.

"Amy..." He rested his forehead to hers "Is that a yes? Because if it is, I'm going to need verbal acknowledgement." She giggled and said YES, their friends running over to hug them in excitement as the onlookers clapped.


End file.
